When You Think There Is No One Watching
by MalloryTheMaginifcant
Summary: After a week of long shifts and tedious cases, Greg Sanders hopes to enjoy a night out. However, things take a drastic turn when a pair of siblings, with a vengeance against the Crime Lab, initiate a plan that will cause the members of the team to feel their wrath. Takes place sometime around season 7. NO SLASH. Warnings: Graphic violence and non-con in later chapters.


**A/N: Hi, so this is my first story on this site. I'm still very new to writing, and the rules of the site. So please read and review, and let me know if there is anything I need to fix.**

**Also, I'm still in the process of deciding where this story will go, so feel free to leave your suggestions in the comments. **

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

He watched the young CSI getting ready for his next shift through the window from across the street. Much to his delight, there was a crack separating the two navy blue curtains that hung in the windows. Typically, the CSI kept the curtains tightly sealed to keep the blinding sunlight from waking him up. It was beautiful and filled the man with unwavering glee and excitement. He enjoyed being able to watch the CSI's every movement from waking up and getting dressed to dancing around while he thought no one was watching. It gave him a sense of dominance. Meanwhile, the sound of thunder was occasionally booming with the strike of lightning illuminating the man shortly after. _What a perfect setting_, he thought.

He had been waiting for a storm to come. He had been ready to initiate their plan for quite a few days now; however, Las Vegas decided it was an excellent time to have a dry spell. It was essential to him that it was raining to wipe away as much evidence as possible; though he doubted he would leave any at all. He had planned every detail down to the clothes he would wear. The rain was crashing down even harder than before on the windshield of his old rundown car. He had picked it up a few days prior from an old junkyard, about two hours outside of the city. He had paid for it all upfront in cash, using an alias to make sure nothing could be traced back to him. It was an entirely inconspicuous black Chevy Malibu from some point in the early 2000s. The smell of cigarettes faintly lingered in the car from its previous owner, but it didn't bother him much as he knew much worse things were able to happen in it. He hadn't really looked into the car too much, as it served the purpose he had bought it for- being hidden. The goal was to not draw attention to himself, so he could go about his plan without drawing suspicion to himself. This was the fifth car he bought within a year. It was essential that the CSI not recognize the vehicle, and consequently, the man, so he made a point of switching cars often. He had worked far too hard on their plan to get caught now.

Movement in the window brought the man out of his trance as he noticed the young CSI emerging from the bathroom wearing only a towel. It made his heart start pumping faster, and sweat started beading up above his lip; it was quickly wiped away by his tongue. His eyes heavily focused on the small crack between the curtains. He watched the CSI innocently go through his morning routine, innocently unaware of the man watching him from outside his window. He was overwhelmed with the anticipation of what was to come.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Greg woke up, startled to the sound of an intense screaming in his ear. He shot up from his sleep, desperately looking around for the source of the excruciating sound. _Why can't I see anything?! What's going on?!_ He thought to himself frantically. He quickly moved his hands around him, trying to feel his surrounds, when he felt something soft underneath him. He let out a small chuckle when he realized that the reason he couldn't see was that the lights of his bedroom were off. The "excruciating" sound came from his phone located on the nightstand next to him and sounded very similar to the ringtone he set for Nick just last night.

_What could Nick be calling me for?_ He looked at his clock, he still had two more hours until he was due at the lab. He reached for his phone, and silence filled the room as he answered it. "Hello?" Greg said groggily, still waking up from his deep sleep.

"Hey, Greggo. Cath and I are going to head to the diner before the shift Want to meet us there in about a half-hour? " Nick stated, chuckling when he heard the tired lab tech still trying to gather himself.

" Uhhhhh…." Greg weighed the options of staying in the warm, comfortable embrace of his bed or munching on some greasy food. Almost as if on cue, the young former lab tech heard a loud roar emanating from deep within his stomach. " Yeah, that sounds good! I'll get ready and meet you guys down there."

"Okay, sounds good. I'll see you in a few." Nick stated before hanging up the phone.

Greg closed his eyes and sighed. He was already regretting his decision, he wanted to stay and bask in the glory that was his bed. As soon as he forced himself to roll out of bed, the warmth and comfort of his bed were calling to him like a siren, beckoning him to come back. He glanced back longingly at his bed before he pulled himself together and headed toward the bathroom. The harsh cold of the bathroom tiles touching his feet clashed with the toasty feeling of his bed. This made him yearn for his bed even more, but he was reminded of his hunger as his stomach growled once more. He flipped the switch to the bathroom. Quickly, he regretted it. The light temporarily blinded him, causing him to wince as his hand flew to his face to block the ungodly light.

He groaned inwardly; he was not ready to start his day. However, he was excited to fill his empty stomach with some of the best greasy food in the tri-state area. It had been a while since the team had been able to get together. Everyone had been drowning in work, with piles and piles of evidence coming in almost every minute. It would be nice to just relax and get a bite to eat with everyone before starting the seemingly uneventful day Greg had ahead of him.

After his eyes finally adjusted, he made his way over to the shower and turned it to the hottest setting possible, hoping to mimic the warmth of his bed. He tested the water, but it was still extremely cold, cold enough to wake him up a little more. _Still needs a few more minutes_, he concluded. In the meantime, he headed over to the sink to brush his teeth. The fresh minty feeling filled his mouth, and once he was satisfied, he had reached every corner, he spits the toothpaste into the sink. He glanced up to look at himself in the mirror and gave a smile to flash his pearly white teeth. Steamed had started to fog up the mirror, which indicated that the shower was ready to go. Before getting in the shower, Greg peaked his head out of the bathroom to check the time on his alarm clock. _Great, I still have 20 minutes_, he thought to himself.

Usually, he would take a 20-minute shower, but he was due to meet Nick and Catherine at the diner soon. So, he quickly rushed through his shower. When he emerged from the shower, steam had engulfed the entire bathroom making it hard for him to see. He blindly reached for his towel and wrapped it around his waist. With the towel tightly hugging his waist, he made his way to his room to get dressed. The steam rolled into his bedroom as he opened the door, but quickly dissipated. He flicked the light switch on, and his room was immediately flooded with light. A pile of clothes was overflowing in a laundry basket beside the door. He made a mental note to fold them when he got back from work that day. His apartment was slightly messy since he had been exhausted after coming back from work for the past few days, and would typically crash almost immediately. However, he had the night off after this shift and decided he would catch up on everything then.

He rummaged through the pile of clean clothes until he found a nice button-up shirt and a pair of pants that weren't too wrinkly. Next, he went over to the floor-length mirror to inspect himself_. Looking good!_ He thought to himself as he flashed finger guns at himself. He glanced at the time again and realized he only had 10 minutes left to get to the diner. He promptly gathered his things and headed out to meet with Nick and Catherine.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

From through the window, the man could see his target checking himself out in the mirror before heading out the door in a hurry. Normally, he would head straight to the Crime Lab, as he knew that was the CSI's destination. However, he had a hunch that he wasn't headed there, as he still had two more hours until his shift started. He waited until the CSI got in his car and slowly pulled out from his parking spot. After driving for a couple minutes, he noticed the CSI stop outside a diner close to the lab. He pulled up a couple cars behind him, so not to be seen. That's when he noticed a familiar large muscular man coming out from the car next to him, with a broad smile on his face, followed by a woman getting out from the passenger side. _Ughh,_ the man thought, more CSI. He recognized them as Nick Stokes and Catherine Willows. He didn't understand how they could want to hang out with each other outside of work. The thought of even being one was grotesque enough. He had recognized them from watching them work on crime scenes and meet up with his target outside of work. The thought of CSI's and police made his stomach churn. He couldn't wait until he could make the world a better place by disposing of them one by one.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Greg pulled up to the familiar diner, where he had shared many fond memories with his friends. He had called Nick a few minutes prior, to let him know that he was almost to the diner. He was contently driving through the Las Vegas streets with the windows down, blasting Marilyn Manson. _This is how everyone should start their day_, he thought to himself. His mood had drastically improved since being woken up earlier that morning. The wind hitting his face helped him fully wake up. Shortly after he arrived, he saw Nick and Catherine emerging from Nick's car with a smile on his face. Catherine was laughing, seemingly at a joke, Nick had just told. He rolled down the window and shouted jokingly, " What took you so long? I've been waiting here for almost an hour."

" Yeah, right." Nick chuckled. "Turn that horrible music down. All of Las Vegas can hear it".

"Hey!" Greg shouted, offended, " Don't mess with my music, it can only be listened to at a loud volume. Anything lower is a sin."

" Maybe… if it were actually good music." Nick shot back playfully.

"Hey, man. My car, my rules, my music," Greg said seriously. Nobody messes with his music.

Nick sighed, defeated, and shook his head. " You're something else. You know that, right?"

Greg laughed as he turned the ignition off. He checked his hair in the mirror before getting out of his vehicle. The three of them headed toward the diner, with Greg leading the way. He was starving and couldn't wait to get his hands on a nice omelet with bacon and sausage. Greg made it to the door a good 30 seconds before Catherine and Nick and waited impatiently for them to catch up. " Come on, guys! I'm starving!" he muttered.

"Alright, alright. Calm down, Greg," Cathrine remarked. "Geez, you'd think he hadn't eaten in weeks," she quietly said to Nick, who was standing next to her, grinning at the former lab tech.

They walked into the diner, with the sound of the bell ringing as they entered. The waitress sat them at a booth that was next to the window facing the parking lot. Greg didn't even glance at the menu, as he had been here many times before and already knew what he wanted to get. However, Nick and Catherine were analyzing what seemed to be every single aspect of the menu.

" You guys might be the slowest people I have ever met." Greg joked. Catherine and Nick both gave each other a faux exasperated look before returning to their menus. Greg began talking on and on about his hopes for today's cases, when, after a few minutes, he stopped talking. The silence caused Nick and Catherin to look up from their menus, intrigued by why the young CSI had stopped talking.

They saw Greg staring out the window at an old dark Chevy Malibu. It seemed as though there was just something sitting it the car watching the restaurant. "That's weird," Greg said vacantly, "He's just been sitting there for about a half-hour now."

"He's probably just waiting for his late friend or something," Catherine chimed in, not thinking much about it.

"Yeah…" Greg said, trailing off as he was thinking about it. He couldn't place it, but the car looked familiar to him. It was too dark inside the car to make out any features of the person sitting in the driver's seat, but it was clear he was the only one in it. Greg's attention was brought back to the table by the waitress, bringing them some hot coffee. When he looked back at the car, the man had left and come into the diner. He hadn't seen him leave his car, so he wasn't sure which man it was. He began peering around the restaurant looking for the owner of the car, but couldn't find him.

"So, Greggo," Nick started, "Got any plans for your night off?"

"I'm actually thinking about hitting some clubs tonight. I haven't gotten any in a severely long time, and I definitely need a night out after this week," Greg said, knowing they would relate to needing to let loose for a night.

"Amen to that," Catherine said. She had also come off a long week, but she still had a few more days until she had any time off. The last case she had worked was a robbery that had lead to many dead ends, and zero witnesses had come forward. It was tiring, to say the least, but they finally caught a break when they noticed a security camera down the road had caught the suspect fleeing the scene. " Which club are you going to?"

"I'm not sure, but I heard a new club called 'Ignition' just opened up, so I was thinking about heading there" Greg grew excited for his night out. He couldn't wait to meet a girl, it had been a long time since he had been with a woman. Instead, he had to put up with lack-luster porn on his laptop. That was when he even had the energy, most nights, he just went straight to bed after leaving work.

The waitress finally came with their orders and gave them all refills on their coffee. Nick and Catherine quietly began munching on their food, while Greg scarfed his down in milliseconds. The feel of food hitting his stomach quickly dampened the loud growling that had been bugging him all morning. He didn't know if it was his hunger or the chef, but this was the best meal he'd had in a while. He mainly stuck to microwavable ramen for dinner before he went to bed, and it was a blessing to have a nice warm meal to eat.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The man watched as the CSI's made their way into the diner and take a seat by the window. Nick and Catherine appeared to be laughing at something Greg had done, which put a scowl on the man's face. They won't be laughing when I'm through with their little friend, he thought. The thought made him laugh, which he found ironic. He glared back at the CSI's after his thought and noticed that Greg seemed to be staring at him. Shit! He could not draw suspicion to himself, or he would get caught. He sank back in his seat slightly, hoping that the CSI would not be able to make out his appearance. The waitress came over to the table, which thankfully took Greg's attention away from him.

He took this as an opportunity to get out of his car and head into the diner himself. Although he had followed Greg to the restaurant multiple times throughout his time stalking him, he had never been inside. But today was different. Today was the day he would initiate his plan. He made his way to the booth directly behind Greg. It was an exhilarating feeling to be this close to him. He could smell his cologne from where he was sitting, and it made his heartbeat rapidly. He had never been this close to him before, and it took all of his willpower not to turn around and touch him. He sat very rigidly, leaning slightly back, trying to hear the conversation that was occurring at the table next to him.

"So, Greggo," the man heard Nick say, "Got any plans for your night off?"

"I'm actually thinking about hitting some clubs tonight. I haven't gotten any in a severely long time, and I definitely need a night out after this week," Greg replied back to him, with a hint of excitement in his voice.

"Amen to that," Catherine said. " Which club are you going to?" At this, the man leaned back even further. _Perfect!_ Their plan was falling precisely into place. All he needed to know was where Greg would be that night. Honestly, it wouldn't be that hard to follow Greg there, but knowing in advance made their plan a whole lot easier.

"I'm not sure, but I heard a new club called 'Ignition' just opened up, so I was thinking about heading there," Greg said with the excitement growing further in his voice. With this, the man immediately texted his sister: **Got location of the club that Greg is going to tonight. He will be alone. We are acting on our plan tonight.**

That was all the man needed to be satisfied, but he stuck around until the CSI left, just to be close to Greg. He hated all law enforcement, but there was something about Greg that made him feel excited. By kidnapping Greg, he could not only get his hands on something that he had been chasing for years but also hurt other CSI's in the process. He couldn't think of anything better. After tonight, he and Greg would be closer than ever. He began drifting into the thought of all the things he and Greg would have "fun" doing. His thoughts were cut short by the dinging of his cellphone. He looked down at a text from his sister that simply stated: **Perfect**.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


End file.
